Blessures du Passé
by Liittle-B
Summary: C'est au cours d'une enquête pourtant banale que Booth découvre le terrible secret que cache sa partenaire. Mais quel est-il et quel est donc le rapport avec l'enquête ? C'est ce que Brennan aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à révéler...
1. Introduction

_Hey ! Comme promis voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction Bonesienne. C'est à mes yeux la meilleure fic que j'ai écrite pour le moment. Elle composée de 8 chapitres, d'une intro et d'un épilogue. Je publierai un chapitre tous les lundis et les vendredis. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eue. Et avant de vous laisser avec la mise en bouche je voulais remercier du fond du cœur ma Perle en Or pour sa relecture et ma belle Sasha pour ses conseils avisés et ses réactions qui m'ont toujours fait rire. Et un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires lors de la première publication de cette fic ! _

**Blessures du Passé**

_Tout d'abord le « long » résumé, en espérant que ça vous donne envie ! _

Alors que Booth et Brennan travaillent une fois de plus de concert afin d'élucider un nouveau crime, le comportement de l'anthropologue change radicalement sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. Tandis que pour tout le monde cette enquête ne diffère pas des autres, pour Brennan c'est son passé qui ressurgit. Passé qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même espérant le rayer de sa mémoire. Mais en trois minutes tout avait basculé. Ce travail qu'elle avait accompli pour oublier ce passé dégradant avait été réduit à néant. Tous les souvenirs d'une année difficile lui étaient revenus dans la figure sans qu'elle ne voit rien venir. Mais parviendra-t-elle à surmonter cette épreuve afin d'aider au mieux à résoudre l'enquête ?

Rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas la jeune femme n'est pas prête à laisser se rouvrir les blessures du passé. Seulement le destin nous joue parfois de bien mauvais tours…

_Et en plus de cela un petit prologue plus… alléchant j'espère !_

Un coup. Un de plus. Je ne les comptais plus. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur moi. Comme avant. Un de plus dans l'abdomen et j'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je sentais le goût métallique du sang couler de mon front jusqu'à mes lèvres. Lèvres arrachées à force de les mordre pour m'empêcher de hurler. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que je le supplie d'arrêter. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'étais forte désormais. Un autre coup bien placé m'empêcha de respirer. Je tombais à genoux cherchant désespérément à avaler une bouffée d'air frais. Mais au lieu de ça ma vue se brouilla. Je le sentis à peine lorsqu'il m'attrapa les cheveux pour me hisser à sa hauteur et me gifler du plat de la main. Ce qui m'arracha un cri car sa chevalière laissa une entaille sur ma joue. Je sentis le liquide chaud se mélanger à mes larmes salées. Et à travers mes paupières ouvertes tant bien que mal je le vis sourire. Salopard ! Tuer toutes ces gamines ne lui avait donc pas suffi. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres. Montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui résister mais un coup de pied dans le tibia me mit de nouveau à terre et je sentais mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu. J'avais pourtant espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute. Mais en vain. En le voyant se saisir de la barre de fer cachée derrière le drap je compris que tout était terminé. Ma vie s'arrêtait ici. Et l'homme à qui j'avais accordé toute ma confiance ne viendrait pas me sauver. Je m'étais trouvée en danger une fois de trop, il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. C'était la fin et je devais l'accepter.

_Voilà voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous aura donné envie de venir lire le premier chapitre lundi ! J'attends vos réactions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! _

_Bises, à lundi. _

_LB._


	2. Quand le passé ressurgit

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de Blessures du Passé. Il est assez court comme tous ceux qui suivront mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Je suis contente de voir que le prologue vous ait donné envie de lire cette fic ! D'ailleurs je remercie chaleureusement , Mrs Elizabeth darcy31,little bones et Sweetylove30, pour leur review. J'attends vos prochaines impressions avec impatience. Avant d'oublier, je remercie une nouvelle fois titeVagabonde et Melle Basterd pour tout ce qu'elles m'ont apporté durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Et un Merci tout particulier a __**littlecursed**__ pour sa review… et pour tout le reste ! Oh, sa review m'a aussi fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de préciser une chose importante : cette histoire se situe avant le final de la saison 2. _

_Ce coup-ci je crois que j'ai tout dit, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

_**Quand le passé remonte à la surface…**_

Alors que je me trouvais au beau milieu d'un rêve dont je tairai l'existence à ma meilleure amie Angela Montenegro, sous peine d'être contrainte à avouer une chose que je nie farouchement depuis trois ans je fus réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 6:01a.m.

Je l'assommai du plat de la main avant de repousser les draps et de m'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Je glissai les pieds dans mes pantoufles pour ouvrir les volets. Dehors, le jour finissait de se lever. « Parfait pour un jogging » pensai-je immédiatement. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis. Comme tous les matins j'enfilai mon survêtement et je partis courir pendant une demi-heure dans le parc à deux pas de mon appartement.

En rentrant j'avalai une tasse de café, englouti une tartine de confiture et pris la direction de ma douche. Une fois toute propre et habillée, j'attrapai mes clés et grimpai dans ma voiture. Comme tous les matins, il était à peu près sept heures lorsque je pris la direction de l'Institut Jefferson, mon lieu de travail où j'étais connu comme « la célèbre anthropologue judiciaire et romancière à succès » ou plus simplement, le Docteur Temperance Brennan. En ce moment, avec mon coéquipier l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, je travaillais sur les ossements d'une jeune fille d'environ seize ans. D'après mes estimations et après confirmation de l'entomologiste de l'équipe Jack Hodgins, il s'avéra que la victime avait été assassinée un an avant que son corps ne soit retrouvé. Avec l'aide du second anthropologue Zachary Addy qui était encore mon assistant deux ans auparavant, nous avions établi les circonstances de sa mort. Elle avait subi de multiples violences comme en témoignaient les diverses fractures présentes sur ses côtes et ses membres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'avait tuée. Notre victime était décédée à la suite d'un hématome sous-dural dû à un coup porté à l'arrière de son crâne, sûrement à l'aide d'un objet contendant d'après la marque présente sur son occipital.

Hier soir, Angela qui, contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe, est une artiste et pas une scientifique, avait retrouvé l'identité de la victime après avoir fait une reconstitution faciale. Il s'agissait de Cindy Kramer, une enfant vivant en foyer. Mais mon partenaire devait chercher plus amples informations dont il allait sans doute me faire part dans la matinée.

Arrivée à destination, je coupai le contact et montai quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la section anthropologie de l'institut. En approchant de mon bureau, je vis Booth qui m'attendait « Depuis bientôt une heure » m'assura-t-il alors que je savais de source sûre qu'il n'était arrivé que cinq minutes plus tôt.

-Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? demandai-je en souriant. Il me tendit le dossier tout en me répondant :

-Cindy Kramer vivait depuis l'âge de dix ans dans le foyer pour ado du coin. Et depuis deux ans elle était en famille d'accueil chez…

-Esther et Nicolas Rayner, murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Booth continua à parler mais je ne l'entendais plus. Une partie de mon passé que je souhaitais par-dessus-tout oublier venait de ressurgir à la lecture de ces noms. Je ne voulais pas y croire. C'était un cauchemar et j'allai me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre… Malheureusement, je compris que tout cela était bien réel lorsque Booth m'annonça qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne rendre visite à la famille Rayner afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Et pas de non qui tienne », ajouta-t-il voyant que je m'apprêtais à refuser sa proposition. Et contre mon gré, il me traina à l'intérieur de son SUV noir, ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que celui d'affronter les Rayner après toutes ces années. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas au courant. D'ailleurs personne ne savait…

**TBC…**

_Après relecture, je me rends compte que les chapitres sont vraiment courts, donc je publierai aussi le mercredi. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews pour me faire part de vos suppositions quant au secret de Brennan ;-) _

_Bises, à toutes et à mercredi (soir)._

_LB. _


	3. Et que la peur l'accompagne

_Bonjour Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard mais y'a eu de l'orage chez moi hier soir donc je suis pas allé sur l'ordi histoire d'être sûre qu'il me pète pas à la figure à la première coupure d'électricité. Tout d'abord merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, little-bones, Kalimera, sverinou01et Huddy in my heart,pour leur review. Et je vous laisse donc avec le second chapitre de Blessures du Passé. _

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

… _**et que la peur l'accompagne.**_

Durant le trajet je restai muette. Je senti les regards furtifs que me lançait Booth. Mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je savais pertinemment que si nos yeux se croisaient il verrait que j'avais peur. Et ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Je n'étais pas censée avoir peur. J'étais Temperance Brennan, l'anthropologue qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne. A une exception près… Cette exception qui allait me serrer la main dans quelques minutes. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Quand Booth gara la voiture devant la maison des Rayner je lui dis que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je préférai l'attendre ici. Comme je m'en doutais, il avait sentit mon malaise et n'insista pas. Je le vis frapper à la porte et se présenter à Rayner. Il n'avait presque pas changé. A ceci-près qu'il faisait deux tours de tailles supplémentaires. Il avait toujours ce sourire hypocrite que je haïssais tant. Et même de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses dents jaunies par le tabac et l'alcool. Puis il laissa Booth entrer et quinze minutes interminables commencèrent. Je descendis jeter un œil au jardin mais des souvenirs ressurgirent et je courus m'enfermer dans le SUV. Celui de mon partenaire. Même s'il n'était pas là, l'odeur remplissait l'habitacle et je me sentais en sécurité. Je me surpris à avoir de telles pensées. C'était totalement irrationnel. Je me penchai et allumai la radio espérant que la musique aiderait à me détendre. Ce qui fut réussi car j'étais en train de m'endormir lorsque Booth entra dans la voiture en faisant claquer la portière ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Ça va mieux Bones ?

-Oui, oui. C'était juste une fatigue passagère, mentis-je. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?

-Les Rayner ont signalé la disparition de Cindy il y a onze mois. Trente-trois jours après la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue.

-Ils ont attendu tout ce temps ? C'est bizarre.

-En fait, au début ils ont cru à une fugue. Apparemment ça lui arrivait souvent. Au bout de quinze jours ils ont appelé le foyer pour savoir si elle été revenue là-bas mais ils leur ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle était sans doute en train de sillonner les routes avec une copine et qu'elle finirait par revenir quand elle n'aurait plus d'argent. Alors ils ont attendu mais après un mois sans nouvelle ils ont averti la police.

Je hochai la tête et me décidai à poser la question qui me turlupinait l'esprit :

- Comment ont-ils réagit en apprenant la nouvelle ?

- La femme était effondrée et l'homme avait l'air abasourdi.

- Vous croyez que ça pourrait être lui qui frappait la victime ?

- C'est possible… Mais ça me paraitrait étrange. C'est une famille d'accueil depuis presque vingt ans, s'il battait les gosses on s'en serait aperçu à mon avis. Au moins sa femme et d'après moi elle serait incapable de faire de mal à une mouche.

J'acquiesçai en silence sachant pertinemment quoi penser. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire sans preuves sinon Booth se douterait de quelque chose. Je tentai tout de même quelque chose :

-Et depuis la disparition de Cindy ils ont eu d'autres adolescents en garde ?

-D'après le dossier ils en ont eu deux, fit-il en attrapant la pochette pour me la donner.

-Un garçon du nom de Louis Hunter pendant cinq mois. Agé de quatorze ans. Et une fille, Mackenzie Sturgis, quinze ans, pendant quatre mois. La prochaine devrait arriver dans la semaine, Jennyfer Muse, seize ans, je relevai la tête et regardai mon partenaire, Et si on allait les interroger sur la façon dont ils été traités chez les Rayner ? proposai-je.

Booth répondit que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il allait chercher où ils se trouvaient. Mais avant il m'amena au Royal Diner afin de déjeuner. Nous discutâmes de l'enquête en cours bien sûr. Chose rendue compliquée par le fait que je devais faire attention à ne pas me trahir à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le nom des Rayner. Mais je m'en sortis assez bien. Au moment de payer l'addition, Booth reçu un coup de fil disant qu'on avait trouvé l'adresse actuelle de Hunter et Sturgis. La première vivait dans le foyer et le dernier dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil. – En route Bones, me lança-t-il.

Nous sommes d'abord allés au foyer…

**TBC…**

_Voilà pour ce second chapitre, la suite arrivera demain sauf si imprévu ! Alors, de nouvelles idées sur ce qui a bien pu arriver à Brennan ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans une petite review -)_


	4. Confessions

_Hello ! Alors merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 et little bones pour leur review. Et voici donc le chapitre 3… Enjoy (ou pas d'ailleurs…) !_

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_**Confessions**_

-Bonjour Madame, FBI. Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma coéquipière le Docteur Brennan, nous présenta-t-il à l'accueil. Nous souhaiterions parler à Mackenzie Sturgis s'il vous plait.

-Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non, non. Nous souhaitons juste l'interroger sur son passage chez les Rayner.

-Ha très bien. Mais allez-y doucement, elle n'avait pas le moral en revenant de cette famille. Booth me lança un regard éloquent : - Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et bien, elle était plus craintive qu'à l'accoutumé et sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait. En plus, quand elle est revenue, elle a demandé à la gérante du foyer si elle pouvait y rester jusqu'à sa majorité car elle ne voulait plus aller en famille d'accueil. Mais elle vous expliquera cela elle-même. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre. Elle y passe la plupart de son temps.

-Bien, merci, fit Booth en me poussant devant lui avec son éternelle main qui m'effleurait le bas des reins.

Arrivée devant la chambre 303, la brune qui nous avait renseignés frappa à la porte et une voix faible lui dit d'entrer. Ce que nous fîmes.

-Bonjour Mackenzie, commençais-je. Je suis le Docteur Temperance Brennan et je travaille, avec mon partenaire l'agent Booth, pour le FBI. Tu veux bien nous accorder quelques minutes ?

-Parce que j'ai le choix, ironisa-t-elle. Je souris devant sa répartie :

-Nous aimerions te poser quelques questions à propos de Nicolas et Esther Rayner. Je la vis se raidir à l'évocation de ce nom mais elle ne dit à rien alors je repris : Tu es restée quatre mois chez eux, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle acquiesça. Tout s'est bien passé pendant ton séjour ?

-Oui, ils étaient sympas. Ils me laissaient faire ce que je voulais : sortir le soir, regarder la télé…

-Quelqu'un nous a dit que tu étais sur le qui vive en rentrant au foyer il y a une raison particulière à cela ?

-Je m'étais fait racketter dans la rue quelques jours avant alors je me méfiais un peu, répondit-elle calmement. Trop peut-être. On aurait dit un texte appris par cœur. Booth, sembla le remarquer aussi car il prit les choses en main :

-Ecoute petite, une fille de ton âge a été retrouvée morte. Elle aussi a vécu chez les Rayner et visiblement elle avait été maltraitée. Alors ce que je voudrais que tu nous dises, c'est s'il est arrivé à Esther ou Nicolas de te frapper.

-Et bien… Rayner m'a peut-être mis quelques gifles… murmura-t-elle. Mais je les avais toujours méritées. Il n'a jamais voulu être méchant, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant mon coéquipier prendre des notes.

-Hum Booth… Vous pourriez nous laisser seules quelques minutes s'il vous plait ? lui demandais-je en fixant Mackenzie.

-Enfin Bones, vous…

-Booth. Laissez-nous. Fis-je plus fermement. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais sortit tout de même de la chambre, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec la jeune rousse.

Je m'approchai d'elle et commençai à parler :

-Lorsque que j'avais ton âge, mes parents m'ont abandonnée et je me suis retrouvée en foyer. J'allais de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Certaines étaient gentilles, d'autres moins. Et puis j'ai atterri chez un couple. Ils avaient l'air très bien en apparence. La femme était très attentionnée avec moi et l'homme… Je ne le voyais pas très souvent en fait. Je me sentais bien. Et puis après quelques semaines, j'ai remarqué que cet homme rentrait souvent ivre le soir. Plusieurs fois il est venu et m'a frappée. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour frapper à des endroits douloureux mais invisibles aux gens de l'extérieur. Mais quand il était énervé il lui arrivait de me donner des coups au visage et quand on me demandait ce qui m'arrivait je trouvais toujours une excuse pour le couvrir. Comme toi. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais vois-tu, c'est différent maintenant. Une fille est peut-être morte par la faute de ce Rayner. Alors s'il t'a fait la moindre chose tu dois me le dire.

-Il a commencé à partir de la troisième semaine. Un soir il n'y avait rien à la télé et il s'ennuyait. Esther était sortie avec ses amies alors il est monté dans ma chambre. Au début j'ai cru qu'il voulait juste discuter. Et puis il a commencé à se rapprocher, à me caresser le visage et les bras. Et quand il a vu que je reculais il m'a agrippé la main et m'a tiré vers lui pour essayer de m'embrasser. Par réflexe je l'ai giflé. Et aussitôt il me l'a fait regretter. Il m'a donné un coup de poing et je me suis mise à saigner du nez. Et puis il a entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Alors il est parti et m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire ou j'allais je le regretter. Les mois qui suivirent se déroulaient de la même façon. Tel ou tel soir, s'il avait trop bu ou s'il s'ennuyait il venait et se défoulait sur moi. Esther le remarquait mais elle ne disait rien. Et puis un soir il est allé encore plus loin. Sa femme était en voyage et une fois de plus il avait trop bu. Sauf qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de me frapper comme il en avait l'habitude. Au bout d'un moment il devait trouver ça lassant alors il a commencé à me déshabiller. Et j'étais tétanisée en plus d'être affaiblie par ses coups. Je ne comprenais pas. Et d'un seul coup… d'un seul coup… Mackenzie étouffa ses sanglots avant de reprendre : tout à coup j'ai senti son pénis me pénétrer. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors j'ai essayé de crier mais il m'a assommée. Et le lendemain, je me suis réveillée nue sur mon lit. Les draps tachés de sang. Alors sans un mot je suis allée dans la douche et j'ai appelé ici pour dire que je voulais revenir. Mais ils ont voulut savoir pourquoi alors j'ai raconté des craques qui ont finalement marchés et j'étais de retour. Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis avant que vous ne débarquiez, finit-elle, et en larmes elle se jeta contre moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour la réconforter et je lui promis que ce salopard aller payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

**TBC…**

_Un chapitre un peu difficile j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite qui arrivera lundi ! _

_N'hésitez à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. _

_Bises !_

_LB. _


	5. Découvertes

_Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, internet beuggait au moment où j'ai pensé à poster ce chapitre et après j'ai complètement zappé… Mais avant de vous laisser lire je tiens quand même à remercier chaleureusement _

_Little bones, Sweety Love30 et Kalimera pour leur review ! D'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question Kalimera, il n'y a qu'un seul POV de Booth et c'est l'épilogue ! Il faudra donc attendre un peu avant de le lire ! Maintenant je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre de Blessures du Passé. Bonne Lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_**Découvertes**_

Le lendemain, je me trouvais derrière la vitre sans tain, tandis que Booth interrogeait Rayner. Il était allé l'arrêter sans moi tôt ce matin, et avait commencé l'interrogatoire avant que je n'arrive. Rayner paraissait sûr de lui. D'après ce que j'avais compris il attendait son avocat et respectait son droit de garder le silence. On avait dû avertir Booth que j'étais là car il se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Un dilemme s'imposa alors à moi. Si je n'y allais pas il me demanderait pourquoi et je finirai par lui raconter mon histoire. Si j'y allais, Rayner risquait de me reconnaitre et mon partenaire m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. De toute façon, il le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Autant tenter ma chance et espérer que la mémoire du suspect lui fasse défaut.

Je poussai donc la porte et vins m'asseoir à côté de mon partenaire sans un regard pour Rayner.

Celui-ci ne disait toujours pas un mot, mais quand je levai enfin les yeux vers lui un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Et avant que Booth ne me présente il s'esclaffa :

-Ça alors. Tempe. Pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Tu travailles au FBI maintenant ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne soies pas venue m'arrêter plus tôt ?

-Je ne suis pas flic. Je suis anthropologue judiciaire. Il y a quelques jours j'ai examiné le squelette de Cindy. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Elle a refusé de se taire ? Elle voulait te balancer ? Ou alors elle a résisté et ça ne t'as pas plu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Cindy avait disparu de la maison bien avant sa mort.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir à moi. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est combien ont subit le même sort que Mackenzie et surtout combien tu en as tuées. Mais crois-moi je vais le découvrir.

-Et comment ? Tu espères me faire avouer des crimes que je n'ai pas commis ? Interroge les gens du foyer. Ils te diront qu'ils sont venus à chaque fois que nous avions un enfant en garde et ils n'ont jamais rien eu à nous reprocher. Et de toute manière…

La porte claqua, l'interrompant, alors que son avocat entra en trombe.

-Ne dites plus rien. Maitre Ritter, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main, puis il voulut serrer la main de Booth mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Il ne comprenait sans doute rien à ce qui venait de se dire. Il ne détourna son regard que lorsque Ritter nous apprit que son client était libre.

-Pardon, m'exclamai-je. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Le témoignage de la jeune Mackenzie n'est absolument pas recevable. Elle n'a pas subit d'examen médical pouvant prouver son viol et d'après de nombreuses personnes, c'est une mythomane très convaincante. Et comme vous n'avez aucune preuve reliant mon client au meurtre de Cindy Kramer, il n'y a aucune raison de le garder ici plus longtemps…

Dégoutée, je me levai d'un bond et sortit de la salle en claquant la prote. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. En passant devant la salle d'attente je vis Esther, accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Elle attira mon attention. D'une part parce que je savais ce qu'elle allait subir chez eux et que je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher et de deux car ses yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un. La forme de son visage aussi… Je secouai la tête : « C'est impossible voyons », me sermonnai-je d'avoir eu de telles idées. Je les chassai bien vite avant qu'Esther ne me voit. Puis je suis rentrée chez moi.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et laissai libre court à mes réflexions. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce salaud allait s'en sortir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce qu'il allait encore faire à cette pauvre fille. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ha oui, Jennyfer. Un magnifique prénom… Prise d'un doute, je devais vérifier. Je me saisis du dossier qui trainait sur ma table de salon et vérifiai les informations concernant Jennyfer Muse. _Seize ans. Née sous X à l'hôpital Faith. _Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'avais besoin d'en être sûre. Je fouillai ma chambre de fond en comble avant de trouver ce que je cherchais.

Consciente que cela referait monter une foule de souvenirs encore plus cuisants que ceux de ces derniers jours j'hésitais à l'ouvrir… et alors que je me décidai, on sonna à la porte. Je déposais ce que j'avais dans les mains sur la table pour aller ouvrir. Booth. Evidemment.

-Bones, tempêta-t-il, comment avez-vous put me cacher ça. Je croyais pourtant que vous me faisiez confiance. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous connaissiez ce gars ?

-Booth. Ce n'est pas par rapport à vous, c'est juste que… C'est assez compliqué en fait. Asseyez-vous. Je vais nous faire du café avant de vous expliquer.

Il sembla se calmer un peu puis s'installa sur le canapé. Je partis dans la cuisine et mis la cafetière en route. Mais contrairement à mon habitude je ne retournai pas voir Booth pendant qu'il coulait. J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Comment allais-je lui annoncer cela? J'avais peur de sa réaction et en même temps je sentais que j'avais besoin d'en parler. Le bip annonçant que le café était prêt me fit sursauter. Je servis deux tasses et retournai dans le salon. Je vis immédiatement que le comportement de mon partenaire avait changé. Il me regardait avec une lueur de… non je ne rêvais pas, il y avait de la pitié dans son regard. Il n'avait pas osé quand même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Je remarquai que le carnet avait changé de place. Voyant la direction de mon regard il jugea bon de s'excuser.

-Bones, je …

-Dehors.

-Quoi ?

-Allez-vous-en. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça. C'était privé. Dehors. Partez, je ne veux plus vous voir. Dégagez de chez moi.

Il ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de prendre sa veste et de s'excuser encore une fois. Lorsque la porte se referma j'éclatai en sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Un journal intime c'est personnel. Ce n'est pas fait pour que n'importe qui le lise bon sang. Il devrait le savoir.

Mais d'un autre côté j'étais contente qu'il sache. J'avais enfin quelqu'un à qui en parler… Enfin, quand je lui aurais pardonné. Je me saisis alors de mon journal et l'ouvrit pour me rafraichir la mémoire et vérifier ce que Booth avait réellement appris.

**TBC…**

_C'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Personnellement je suis un peu dégoutée car quand j'ai terminé cette fic je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et maintenant, après chaque chapitre relu je me rends compte que je l'apprécie de moins en moins… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas des lecteurs… Bref, le prochain chapitre devrait être posté demain si je n'oublie pas ! En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ _

_Bises à toutes, LB. _


	6. Cher Journal

Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas oublié ! Voici donc LE chapitre de cette fic. Celui qui apporte les réponses aux questions posées sur le passé le Brennan et celui qui est à l'origine de cette histoire. En effet, c'est ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en premier et c'est autour de celui-là que j'ai écris le reste de la fic. A l'instar du chapitre 3 il est un peu difficile mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Encore une fois merci à Huddy in my heart, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, sonia et Kalimera (_je dois dire que tu es plutôt douée :p_) pour leur review qui font toujours plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes_. _

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

_**Cher Journal**_

_Vendredi 13 septembre 1991._

_Cher Journal, je trouve ça un peu idiot de donner un nom à un cahier mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vider mon sac. Alors voilà…_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai passé une journée horrible, encore pire que toutes les autres. Et comme je n'ai personne à qui me confier j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Comme ça je suis sûre que personne ne me jugera. _

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme tous les jours : je me suis levée à six heures et demie et Esther préparait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine quand je suis descendue. Elle m'a dit que j'avais trente minutes devant moi avant que ce ne soit prêt alors j'ai sortit Unic. Comme d'habitude, je suis allée dans les bois derrière la maison. Je l'ai détaché et Unic s'est mis à courir après un animal, un lapin peut-être (C'est fou comme on s'attache aux détails les plus inutiles pour oublier le reste…). Puis comme tous les matins je me suis assise sur le rocher le plus haut attendant qu'Unic ait finit de faire le fou. Et tout à coup j'ai sentit qu'on me tirait par le bras. Je suis tombée, me foulant la cheville au passage. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, Rayner me scrutait avec un sourire laissant apparaitre ses dents jaunies. Il a commencé à parler et j'ai remarqué qu'il sentait l'alcool. Une fois de plus il avait dû passer la nuit à se soûler et j'en ai fait les frais. Il savait qu'Esther ne s'inquièterait pas avant qu'il ne soit sept heures, il a donc eut vingt bonnes (plutôt mauvaises) minutes pour me torturer. Comme la plupart des matins en même temps. _

_Il a commencé par m'attraper les cheveux de façon à ce que je me retrouve face à lui. Je n'ai pas bronché. Il en a donc profité pour me mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Quand il a vu que je grimaçais sous la douleur il s'est esclaffé et il m'a attrapé le bras pour le tordre derrière mon dos. Un coup de genou dans le bas des reins m'a fait tomber à terre. Mais il m'a relevé encore une fois en me tirant les cheveux. Puis il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Je revois encore son regard, si inexpressif que c'en était terrifiant, ce que devais refléter le mien: de la terreur. Cette peur qui me tiraillait l'estomac depuis qu'il était arrivé me paralyse encore. Ce que lui a lu dans mes yeux a dû lui plaire car il s'était mis à sourire avant de poser une main sur ma gorge. Et il l'a serrée. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je commence à suffoquer. Il a alors un peu relâché son étreinte, juste assez pour que je puisse respirer sans toutefois pouvoir m'échapper. Pendant ce temps je n'ai pas cessé de le fixer alors il m'a assené un nouveau coup dans les côtes puis dans le ventre et encore une fois dans la cage thoracique. Il a d'ailleurs dû me casser une ou deux côtes au passage car j'ai encore du mal à respirer. Ceci dit, ses coups ont finit par me faire baisser les yeux. Alors sans un mot il a appuyé sur ma nuque de façon à ce que je me retrouve à genoux devant lui. A l'aide d'un coup de pied dans ma poitrine, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le sol. Pendant que je cherchais un moyen de lui échapper il s'est mis à califourchon sur moi et je l'ai vu porter la main à son pantalon pour ouvrir sa braguette. Je n'ai pas voulut croire qu'il allait me violer. C'était la première fois que ça allait jusque là et je n'avais jamais songé que ça pouvait arriver. Mais Unic est arrivé et a sauté sur Rayner me permettant ainsi de m'enfuir. J'ai alors couru dans ma chambre, prit une douche et je me suis habillée de telle façon qu'on ne puisse pas voir les bleus et les écorchures qui parsemaient mon corps. Puis je suis descendue à la cuisine où m'attendais un petit déjeuner fumant. _

_Quand j'ai vu le sourire d'Esther, je me suis dit que j'avais échappé au pire. Malheureusement, j'étais loin de me douter de la soirée que j'allais passer à ce moment là. _

_En effet, il est trois heures du matin au moment où j'ai écris ces lignes et je viens de passer les cinq heures les plus atroces de ma vie. Que dire de plus que : Il m'a violé. Salie. Souillée. Peu importe, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. _

La vue d'une larme tombant sur le papier jauni par le temps, me fit revenir à la réalité. Je venais de prendre conscience que je me souvenais des moindres détails de cette journée. De la couleur de ma petite culotte au nombre de coups que m'avait assené Rayner. Mais il y avait encore pire.

_Vendredi 11 octobre 1991_

_Après un mois d'absence je reviens écrire dans ce journal. Je rentre de ma journée de cours. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment allée en cours. Enfin si… Les trois premières heures. Après j'ai été prise de nausées alors j'ai quitté le lycée. Et j'ai fait un détour pour la pharmacie. J'ai acheté un test de grossesse et pour être sûre de ne pas croiser Rayner en retournant à la maison, j'ai utilisé des toilettes publiques. J'ai attendu cinq minutes avant de faire face à un nouveau cauchemar. En plus d'avoir été violée pour mon premier rapport sexuel, je suis tombée enceinte. Abandonnée à l'âge de quinze ans par ses parents, la jeune fille tombe enceinte deux ans plus tard. De son tuteur bien évidemment. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai louché tout l'après-midi sur l'armoire à pharmacie de la maison. Mais je suis tellement lâche que même ça je suis incapable de le faire. Avaler ces putains de comprimés et dire adieu à cette putain de vie. Mais au fond de moi, j'espère toujours que Russ va venir me chercher… _

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes. Encore une fois je me souvenais en détail de ce jour. Je me rappelais la marque du test ainsi que l'adresse de la pharmacie. Et ces espoirs de gamine… Combien de fois j'avais rêvé que Russ ou mes parents revenaient pour me sauver. Mais ce n'est qu'en aout 1992 que mon grand père m'avait enfin arrachée des griffes du système. Trop tard malheureusement. 

_Mercredi 10 juin 1992_

_Je viens de finir mes bagages. Je retourne au foyer. Et j'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois que je t'écris « cher journal ». Ce matin je suis rentrée de l'hôpital. Hôpital de la confiance parait-il. Quoiqu'il en soit ils m'ont gardé trois jours. Je n'ai pas vu mon bébé. Je me suis évanouie au moment où il naissait et ils l'ont emmené après. « C'est mieux » m'a assuré Esther. Je me suis forcée à la croire. Et j'ai décidé que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Je ne serai jamais une bonne mère de toute façon. _

_On sonne à la porte. Je mets un point final en espérant que je n'ouvrirai plus jamais ce cahier. _

Je refermai le dit cahier. Je ne l'avais jamais rouvert jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'en avais jamais vu l'utilité. Tout ça était derrière moi. Jusqu'à cette enquête. Et maintenant que Booth avait lu ces mots, peut-être ferait-il le rapprochement que je venais de faire.

**TBC…**

_Alors comme l'a soulevée Kalimera, la question désormais, c'est de savoir si Jennyfer est bien la fille de Brennan (et pas de Booth comme en était persuadée sonia ^^). Alors ? A votre avis ? En tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! _

_A vendredi._

_Bises, LB. _


	7. Révélations

_Hey ! Désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai été réquisitionnée toute l'après-midi pour travailler avec mon père (j'adore les vendredis 13… en plus j'ai même pas gagné au loto =/). En tout cas je remercie Huddy in my heart et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 pour leur review enthousiaste. Et je remercie encore plus Kalimera pour sa review qui m'a bien fait rire et je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu es un peu loin de la vérité ^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et RDV la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! (Bien qu'il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-ci !). Enjoy… _

**CHAPITRE 6 : **

_**Révélations**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai difficilement après une nuit agitée et ponctuée de cauchemars. Les mêmes cauchemars que je faisais seize ans auparavant. Après la naissance du bébé, la seule chose qui m'avait sauvée était le fait que je sois enfin sortie du système. Sans ça, je ne serai sûrement pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'ai tout de même continué à faire des cauchemars une année durant après le viol et surtout après la naissance de mon enfant. Et j'étais finalement passé à autre chose. Enfouissant au plus profond de moi-même l'horreur de ce drame. Je voulais juste oublier. A vrai dire, depuis ce moment, j'avais passé ma vie à prétendre. Prétendre que tout allait bien. Prétendre que j'étais une ado heureuse de vivre depuis que j'avais retrouvé un semblant de famille. Par la suite, prétendre que j'étais quelqu'un de froid et sans sentiment. Prétendre que je n'avais et ne voudrai jamais d'enfants. Prétendre que toutes les enquêtes traitant de viol ou de grossesse n'étaient pas différentes des autres… Encore et toujours prétendre. De cette façon j'avais le contrôle de mes sentiments.

Et cette enquête avait tout détraqué. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et maintenant que Booth était au courant c'était encore pire. Car je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir. Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Me regarder avec pitié comme il l'avait fait avant que je ne le mette à la porte ? Allait-il me considérer comme une poupée ? Ou allait-il continuer à m'appeler Bones et me traiter comme il l'avait toujours fait ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de la savoir. Aller lui rendre visite et tout lui expliquer depuis le début. Sans oublier de lui parler de Jennyfer. Mais avant cela, je me préparai un bon déjeuner et continuai de ruminer mes idées noires tout en mangeant. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait se passer chez les Rayner. Nicolas… je frissonnai rien qu'en pensant à lui. Mais ce ne devait pas être le cas de la jeune fille. Elle devait trouver sa nouvelle famille formidable et attentive à ses besoins. Je suis persuadée qu'elle se demande pourquoi il avait été convoqué au FBI alors qu'il paraissait si gentil… Pour le moment du moins. C'était la première étape de Rayner : mettre sa victime en confiance. Et je devais tout faire pour l'empêcher de passer à la seconde étape, car celle qui arrivait après lui serait peut-être fatale. Pour faire bref, je devais parler à mon coéquipier maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me trouvais donc devant la porte de mon partenaire. Porte devant laquelle je restai dix minutes avant de frapper. Et quand je me suis enfin décidée, ce fut un Booth peu vêtu et dégoulinant qui m'ouvrit. Il eut un petit sourire en me voyant et me désigna son canapé pendant qu'il allait s'habiller. Il revint une poignée de secondes plus tard et s'installa en face de moi.

-Bones, commença-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du lire votre journal. Je… Mais j'étais perdu, je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance… et voir ce carnet sur la table… Enfin, je me suis dit qu'il m'apporterait peut-être des réponses… et…

-Et vous aviez raison, le coupai-je. Je voulais vous en parler vous savez… Mais j'avais peur. Peur de votre réaction…avouai-je les larmes aux yeux. Et j'avais honte. C'est une partie de mon passé que j'avais oubliée. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Et depuis que j'ai vu le nom des Rayner sur le dossier, tout a ressurgit. Mais j'ai continué à prétendre que tout allait bien comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je suis désolée Booth, fis-je en levant les yeux vers lui, les miens étaient inondés de larmes.

-Hey là, me rassura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ce que ce salaud vous a fait.

-Je sais… Mais c'est tellement dur. Je crois que pendant seize ans j'ai été prisonnière de ce secret. Et malgré mon entourage, je me suis toujours sentie seule. Je me suis cachée derrière une image qui n'était pas la mienne. Et au fil du temps j'ai réussi à me persuader moi-même que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'il fallait oublier… Et cette enquête… ma voix se brisa et Booth me serra un peu plus fort.

-Il va payer Bones. Je vous assure qu'il va payer. Pour ce qu'il vous a fait et ce qu'il a fait à tout les gosses après vous. Son avocat veut des preuves, je vous promets qu'on en trouvera. Et une chose est sûre il ne s'en sortira pas.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que j'éclate en sanglots. Alors Booth me berça et nous restâmes comme cela, sans rien dire, pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent et que je m'endorme.

Je ne me suis réveillée que trois heures plus tard. Une couverture me recouvrait et mon partenaire était au téléphone. Quand il raccrocha il s'assit à côté de moi avec un sourire triste.

-Je viens d'appeler Caroline. Même si vous portez plainte contre Rayner maintenant ce ne sera pas recevable. Il y a prescription*. Je l'ai quand même prévenue qu'une autre jeune fille était placée chez eux et elle m'a promis qu'elle se débrouillerait pour la sortir de là.

-En parlant de Jennyfer… Je crois…

-Je sais. J'ai aussi appelé l'hôpital. Ils n'ont rien voulut me dire. Mais avec un test ADN…

-J'ai peur Booth. Je fais quoi si c'est bien ma fille ?

-Pour l'instant c'est juste une gamine en danger et nous devons tout faire pour la sauver. Alors demain matin, on ira au Jeffersonian afin de tout faire pour trouver des preuves accusant Rayner. Mais avant cela, je vais commander un bon diner thaï.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions tout les deux attablés, parlant de tout et de rien. Et en évitant bien soigneusement de parler de l'enquête et de mon adolescence brisée.

-Et bien après ce bon petit repas, je propose qu'on aille passer une bonne nuit de sommeil afin d'être en forme pour demain. Vous vous voulez que je vous raccompagne?

-En fait… Je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait que je reste dormir ici cette nuit. Avec cette enquête qui ressurgit, je fais de nouveau des cauchemars… Et je me disais que… peut-être que si je savais qu'il y a quelqu'un près de moi j'arriverai à passer une nuit complète… demandai-je très vite.

Et à ma grande surprise Booth accepta sans faire de réflexions. Il me dit juste que la chambre d'amis était prête et qu'il pouvait me passer une chemise en office de pyjama si je voulais. Ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, non sans le remercier chaudement. Il se contenta de sourire et me souhaita bonne nuit à son tour.

*Aux USA il n'y pas de prescription en ce qui concerne les crimes. En France, c'est 10 ans après la majorité de la victime pour les crimes tels que les viols et 20 ans si le viol est commis par un ascendant ou un proche.

Alors pour les besoins de ma fic, j'ai remanié tout ça à dix ans après la majorité et peu importe le coupable. Bah oui, ce serait trop facile sinon… On est sadique où on l'est pas *siffle*…

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! La fic touche bientôt à sa fin alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. _

_Bises, LB._


	8. Agression

_Et voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Encore une fois merci à Huddy in my heart, Kalimera (j'ai établi que Jen était la fille de Bones ? vraiment ?), Mrs Elizabeth Darcy et little-bones pour vos reviews, c'est un véritable plaisir que de les lire :) _

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_**Agression**_

Le lendemain je me réveillai totalement reposée. Dormir chez mon partenaire m'avait fait un bien fou. Je m'étirai lentement lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain grillé m'emplie les narines. Je me levai oubliant que je ne portais que la chemise de Booth, et le rejoignit à la cuisine où il venait de servir le petit-déjeuner. Il sourit en me voyant émerger :

-Hey, Bones. Bien dormi ? me lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Etrangement bien je dois dire.

-Tant mieux, répondit Seeley en s'asseyant en face de moi, une grosse journée nous attend. Et au fait, cette tenue vous va à ravir.

Je baissai les yeux et rougis en apercevant les pans de sa chemise qui m'arrivaient à peine en dessous du postérieur. Puis reprenant contenance, je demandai :

-Quel est le programme de notre journée si chargée ?

-Alors, nous allons commencer par aller chercher Jennyfer, puis nous l'emmèneront au Jeffersonian pour une prise de sang et un test ADN pour les besoins de l'enquête, fit en me lançant un clin d'œil. Ensuite on verra ce qu'on fait de Rayner. Puis, déjeuner en compagnie de cette jeune fille en attendant les résultats et afin de savoir comment se déroule son séjour. Et ensuite, suivant les résultats du test et les dires de Muse, on avisera. Cela vous convient-il très chère ?

-Parfaitement. Même si je redoute les résultats de ce satané test… soupirai-je.

Après ce petit-déjeuner plus que copieux, mon partenaire nous conduisit chez les Rayner et me proposa de l'attendre dans sa voiture, ce que je fis avec soulagement.

Quand Booth revint avec Jennyfer, elle ne semblait pas enchantée. Si bien que sans même m'adresser un bonjour elle s'installa sur la banquette arrière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mon partenaire s'assit à coté de moi l'air renfrogné et me chuchota :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la votre mais en tout cas elle a un caractère de cochon. Elle ne m'a suivit que grâce à Esther qui a insisté…

Je souris malgré moi. Jennyfer avait l'air de l'avoir mis hors de lui en à peine quelques minutes. Elle n'égalait pas mon record, mais n'en était pas loin…

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Jeffersonian, Angela accueillit la nouvelle venue d'un grand sourire. Mais la jeune fille eut tôt fait de la refroidir. Jennyfer se dirigea même vers la plateforme sans nous adresser un regard et avant qu'on n'ait pu la stopper, elle déclencha l'alarme. Je soupirai avant de la suivre.

-Jennyfer, je sais que tu ne veux pas être ici et j'en ignore la raison. Mais crois moi cela ne peut que te faire du bien.

-J'ai horreur des seringues, siffla-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

-Je t'avouerai que moi aussi, fit joyeusement Angela qui venait de nous rejoindre. Alors tiens, pose ça sur ton bras et tu ne sentiras rien au moment de la piqûre, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un patch.

Jennyfer se tourna alors vers moi le regard interrogatif. Je souris et hochai la tête en lui prenant le patch des mains et lui collai à l'endroit où je ferai la prise de sang.

-Le seul problème, continua ma meilleure amie, c'est que cela n'agit qu'au bout de quelques heures. Alors en attendant, je te propose de venir faire le test ADN qui est indolore et après je te montrerai mes créations, ou un film ou ce dont tu as envie.

Ce petit discours rendit le sourire à la brunette et elle suivit avec enthousiasme l'artiste.

Je me surpris à rêver de ce que pourrait être ma vie si elle était ma fille… Mais Booth me tira de mes pensées en me passant un bras par-dessus les épaules.

-Ça va Bones ?

-Oui… murmurai-je en regardant l'endroit où venaient de disparaitre Jennyfer et sa nouvelle amie.

Booth me serra contre lui et sourit. J'étais sure qu'il devinait ce que je pensais. Et je lui en fus reconnaissante de ne rien ajouter.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que Booth était partit faire un saut au FBI, Angela revint accompagné de la petite brune, qui avait maintenant un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres :

-Waouh, c'est superbe ce que fait Angie. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par l'art mais là… ça m'a coupé le souffle. Je vis ma meilleure amie rougir à l'entente de ces compliments.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Si je peux te confier un secret, je pense que c'est Angela qui fait la partie la plus importante de notre travail. Sans elle, ce que nous ferions ne rimerait à rien. Bon, dis moi, et cette prise de sang ?

Jennyfer grimaça quand je prononçai le mot maudit. Mais Angela la rassura d'un regard et la jeune fille finit par me suivre dans mon bureau.

Je l'installai sur le canapé et me munit d'un tube. Puis je lui retirai le patch et Jennyfer détourna les yeux tendis que j'enfonçai la seringue dans son bras.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, tout était terminé. Et bientôt je saurai si Jennyfer était vraiment ma fille. En attendant, celle-ci fila vers sa nouvelle amie et la remercia chaudement car elle n'avait absolument rien senti. Booth arriva au moment de ces effusions et il sourit en voyant Angela qui enlaçait sa jeune protégée.

Il vint ensuite vers moi et me demanda si j'étais prête pour aller déjeuner. J'acquiesçai et nous allâmes chercher Jennyfer ensemble. Mais sur le chemin du _Diner_, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon portable sur mon bureau. J'abandonnais alors mon partenaire en lui confiant la tache de prendre ma commande. Je comptai les rejoindre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Je repartis alors en sens inverse.

Arrivée à quelques pas de l'institut, j'eu soudainement l'impression qu'on me suivait. Je fis donc un détour qui confirma mon impression. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Rayner. Ce salaud me souriait de ses dents jaunies. Il avança une main vers moi et je voulus l'en empêcher. Mais mon corps ne répondait plus. J'étais comme pétrifiée alors que les images de mon viol me revenaient à l'esprit. Rayner s'était rapproché de mon visage et me chuchota :

- Tu verras, Tempe. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. Et je t'enterrerai ensuite, comme je l'ai fait avec les précédentes. Tu aurais pu être la première tu sais. Mais Esther tenait trop à toi. Alors j'ai patienté jusqu'à la suivante. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, continuait-t-il tout en se rapprochant, de telle façon que je ne pouvais que reculer, terrorisée par ce qu'il me racontait.

Je me retrouvai dos à un mur de briques froid. C'est là que je compris mon erreur. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'en faisant ce détour je me retrouvai dans une ruelle où personne ne venait. Mon souffle s'accéléra soudainement. Rayner continuait son discours de psychopathe et j'étais incapable de réagir. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne savais pas me défendre pourtant. Mais la présence de cet homme… Et tout à coup, je sentis ses lèvres gercées se coller aux miennes. Ce fut le déclic. Je le repoussai alors de toutes mes forces. Il tituba mais se retourna vers moi et je fus sidérée par la lueur qui apparut dans ses yeux. Sans que je ne voie le coup venir, il m'asséna une violente gifle en haut de la pommette gauche. Si violente que je me retrouvai projetée contre le mur. A partir de là, tout s'embrouilla et je commençai à sombrer. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Booth qui devait se demander ce que je faisais. Puis ce fut le néant…

**TBC…**

_Hahahah ! Brennan va-t-elle mourir ? Booth va-t-il la sauver ? Jennyfer est-elle sa fille ? Rayner va-t-il passer le reste de sa vie en prison ? Toutes les réponses (enfin presque toutes) au prochain épisode ! C'est-à-dire mercredi ! D'ici là n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos propositions ;-) _

_Bises, LB. _


	9. La Fin

_Je suis irrécupérable je sais. Mais pour ma défense mon ordinateur a refusé de se connecter à internet toute la matinée et l'après-midi je l'ai tout nettoyé de l'intérieur donc ça m'a pris du temps. Bref, passons à ce qui vous intéresse ! Et juste avant, encore merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, Huddy in my heart, little bones et Kalimera. Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture de l'ultime chapitre. C'est la dernière fois qu'on retrouve Brennan en tant que narratrice et une rapide relecture du prologue ne peut faire de mal… _

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

_**La fin**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose que je sentis fut une violente douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout était flou. Je patientai quelques minutes, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la profonde obscurité qui régnait à l'endroit où je me trouvai. Alors que je voulus me passer la main sur le visage je constatai avec stupeur qu'elle était attachée à sa jumelle, tout comme l'étaient mes pieds. J'étais prisonnière dans un endroit un inconnu, depuis un laps de temps indéterminé et je vis Rayner se diriger à grands pas vers moi. Bien… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pas bien non. Je me trouvai seule avec Rayner. J'étais attachée et terrorisée. Je me revis des années en arrière. Unic n'était pas là pour me protéger. Booth non plus. Alors les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Et moi, je ne faisais rien. J'étais simplement pétrifiée. Mais je ne criais pas. Je subissais. Je sentais ses coups devenir plus fort. Et au fond de moi je savais ce qu'il attendait. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Oh non. Je n'allais pas hurler de terreur, je n'allais pas le supplier d'arrêter et encore moins le supplier de me tuer. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me détacha, m'obligeant tout de même à rester debout devant lui. Et encore une fois les coups plurent. Mes lèvres étaient en sang. Mon front également. Je sentais sur mes joues couler le liquide chaud. Lorsque Rayner m'envoya son genou dans l'abdomen, les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et je tombai à ses pieds, suffocant. Et lui riait. D'un rire sadique qui faisait froid dans le dos. Soudainement je me retrouvai face à lui. Sûrement car il venait d'attraper mes cheveux pour me remettre à sa hauteur. Et là, je sentis sa main s'abattre sur ma joue. Sa chevalière que je haïssais, s'accrocha à ma peau, me faisant hurler pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance de torture. Je vis Rayner et son sourire fier. Et tandis que je devinai mon visage inondé par mes larmes et mon sang, il revint vers moi, une barre de fer à la main. Je compris à cet instant que j'allais surement mourir. Je m'effondrai. Je le voyais se rapprocher à pas de loup. Je l'entendais me traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Je le sentis lever le bras pour m'assommer en même temps que je sentis que mes liens étaient détendus. Une dernière pensée pour Booth, Angela, Jack et les autres me poussa à réagir. Lorsqu'il abattit la barre sur mon dos, j'avançai vivement les bras et tirai sur son pantalon le faisant tomber en avant. Tout se passa extrêmement vite. La barre qu'il tenait dans les mains quelques minutes auparavant, s'enfonça dans le bas de mon dos sous le poids de Rayner. Il venait sans doute de s'empaler sur cette même barre qui avait servie à tuer tant de jeunes filles. Je l'entendis murmurer un « Espèce de Salope » avant de rendre son dernier souffle. L'odeur du sang envahit mes narines tandis que je sombrai peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, une violente odeur de désinfectant me saisit. Je tentai d'ouvrir les paupières mais je m'arrêtai quand je sentis une main dans la mienne. Et tout à coup des tas de questions m'envahirent. Où étais-je ? Que faisais-je là ? Qui était avec moi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Après quelques minutes à y réfléchir, je décidai qu'il était temps de faire acte de présence alors tout en ouvrant les yeux je caressai cette main qui réchauffait la mienne. A cet instant, une voix que j'aimais tant, parvint à mes oreilles.

-Oh Bones ! Enfin ! Ne bougez pas, j'appelle un médecin.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard un chirurgien apparut. « Ça a du bon d'être la meilleure anthropologue du pays » me dis-je, en constatant à quelle vitesse il était arrivé. Il m'examina sommairement avant de m'adresser la parole.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Miss Brennan. J'ai cru que votre petit-ami allait s'installer définitivement dans votre chambre.

-Mon petit-ami ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'on me racontait. Et où suis-je ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Nous sommes le treize octobre 2008. Vous êtes restée trois semaines dans le coma.

-Dans le coma ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je vais laisser le soin à votre…

-Son partenaire, je ne suis que son collègue Docteur.

-Bien, je vais donc laisser le soin à votre partenaire de vous expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé. Si jamais ça ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. J'acquiesçai et me tournais vers Seeley que j'avais reconnu.

-Alors que c'est-il passé ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

-Heu… Je… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'être allé avec vous au _Diner_ en attendant les résultats de l'analyse de sang de Jennyfer.

-D'accord. Je vais tâcher de vous expliquer du mieux que je le peux et avec ce que je sais. Ce jour-là, vous aviez oublié quelque chose à l'Institut, vous y êtes donc retournée pendant que Jen et moi nous occupions des commandes. Seulement, vous n'êtes jamais apparue au Jeffersonian. Comme au bout de vingt minutes vous n'étiez toujours pas revenue, j'ai appelé Angela, c'est là que j'ai su que vous aviez eut un problème. Apparemment, Rayner vous avait enlevée sur le chemin. On s'en est tout de suite douté mais nous n'avions aucune piste, aucun endroit où chercher. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel d'Esther. Elle venait de vous trouver vous et son mari. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans l'entrepôt où vous étiez. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, les secours sur les talons, Rayner était mort et vous étiez inconsciente. Il..., je vis Booth déglutir, il était allongé en travers sur vous, une barre de fer dépassant de son dos. La même barre de fer était ancrée dans le votre. Les secours ont donc bougé Rayner et vous on emmenée à l'hôpital où vous êtes tombée dans le coma après l'opération. Et depuis trois semaines, j'attends que vous vous réveilliez. Angela, Jack et le reste des fouines passent vous voir tous les jours. Vous nous manquez énormément à tous.

Pendant tout le temps de son récit, j'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Je revivais l'épisode de l'entrepôt au fil des descriptions de Seeley. Et ce n'est que lorsque je le vis se pencher vers moi, s'appuyant sur ma jambe que je sortis de ma torpeur. Je jetai alors un regard horrifié à mon partenaire qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Bones, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Votre main… Je… les larmes affluèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne sens pas votre main sur ma cuisse. Et là je plie ma jambe. Booth, dîtes-moi que ma jambe bouge, le suppliai-je. Mais il resta muet. Se contentant de fixer les draps immobiles qui recouvraient mes jambes avant de rappeler le médecin d'une voix blanche.

Booth lui expliqua la situation et avant même que le médecin n'ouvre la bouche, je savais quel serait le diagnostique. Ma vie venait de s'écrouler. Rien ne serait jamais pareil. C'était la fin de ce qui était ma raison de vivre jusqu'alors. La fin…de tout.

**THE END !**

_La partie de Rayner qui tombe sur la barre de fer avait bien fait rire Sasha mais cette scène a été murement réfléchie et imaginée elle est donc tout à fait plausible à mes yeux ^^ Sinon bah, c'est fini. J'ai fait la sadique jusqu'au bout en paralysant Brennan parce qu'à mes yeux ne pas pouvoir bouger les jambes c'est pire que d'être mort… Mais quoiqu'il soit j'espère que cette fic vous a plue. Je garde le reste de mon blabla pour l'épilogue. Que je posterai surement dimanche en fait, je dois aller faire un tour à Paris vendredi où je compte me perdre donc je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer xD _

_Bises à toutes, à dimanche !_

_LB._


	10. Epilogue

_Et voici l'ultime post de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier à nouveau Sasha et Marine qui ont toujours été là pour me soutenir ainsi que toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews que ce soit ici ou sur mon blog. De même, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic sans jamais se montrer. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue et je suis vraiment désolée si certains ont été déçus par le dernier chapitre ou le seront par cet épilogue. Je le comprendrai parfaitement étant donné que moi aussi après la relecture de chaque chapitre, j'en suis déçue. Bref, pour la petite histoire, à la base je devais écrire une deuxième partie à Blessures du Passé et le prologue aurait été ce que vous allez lire. Mais si l'inspiration et les idées étaient là et le sont toujours un an après, la motivation n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Alors le prologue est devenu épilogue mais peut-être qu'un jour la suite viendra. En attendant bonne lecture et encore merci._

**Epilogue**

Cinq années. Cinq longues années ont passé depuis qu'elle est sortie du coma. Cinq années depuis qu'on a appris qu'elle était paralysée et condamnée pour le restant de ses jours dans un fauteuil roulant. Sauf si un miracle se décidait à pointer le bout de son nez comme j'avais tenté de la réconforter une fois. Elle m'avait bien vite fait comprendre qu'elle ne croyait toujours pas en Dieu et encore moins aux miracles. Bones était rentrée chez elle après quinze jours passés à l'hôpital où les médecins lui avaient fait passer toutes sortes de tests. Mais arrivée au bas de son immeuble où je l'avais raccompagnée elle avait fondu en larmes. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour la réconforter mais elle m'avait repoussé me demandant de l'emmener chez Angela. En tournant la tête vers la porte du bâtiment qui venait de s'ouvrir je compris où était le problème. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur… Alors sans un mot je l'avais montée dans la voiture et conduite chez sa meilleure amie qui accepta de l'accueillir. Après tout, la maison Hodgins était bien assez grande. Et en plus, Jack ayant eu un cousin handicapé, toute une partie de la maison avait été refaite pour laisser passer un fauteuil roulant. Je revois encore Bones remercier Angie d'un signe de tête se retenant de pleurer. La brune avait dû le remarquer car elle accompagna Brennan à sa chambre et la laissa en me disant que je devais l'accompagner à l'appartement de ma partenaire pour lui prendre des affaires.

Plusieurs mois avaient passé. Brennan s'était vite décidée à vendre son appartement au profit d'une petite maison toute équipée pour une personne en fauteuil roulant. Si au début elle avait refusé ma présence soi disant parce qu'elle refusait ma pitié, je l'avais vite convaincue du contraire et je passai tout mon temps près d'elle, lui demandant son avis sur une enquête dès que possible… Car du fait de son handicap elle avait arrêté son travail à l'institut se contentant d'écrire ses romans, qui marchaient encore mieux depuis le drame. Et de fil en aiguille on s'était rapproché, brisant cette ligne qui n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis la mort de Rayner, Bones n'étant plus ma partenaire… Je n'avais plus de partenaire du tout d'ailleurs. Zach m'accompagnait parfois sur le terrain en tant qu'anthropologue mais pour le reste je n'avais pas de collègue attitré. Alors j'avais commencé à passer quelques nuits sur le canapé de Brennan, et un soir j'avais rejoint son lit. Depuis on avait peu à peu construit notre relation. Et elle durait depuis bientôt quatre ans.

Malgré le fait que sa peur de l'abandon demeurait elle avait l'air de me faire confiance et pour ma part je ne l'avais encore jamais laissé tomber (même si je ne me suis toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir laissé retournée seule au Jeffersonian il y a cinq ans…) Je suis resté à ses côtés lors du procès d'Esther Rayner. En effet, il s'était avéré que derrière ses manières de femme sage, timide et aimante Mme Rayner était parfaitement au courant des agissements de son mari. Ainsi, elle laissait la maison vide quand il lui demandait, elle l'aidait ensuite à cacher les corps quand Monsieur avait finit de jouer avec sa victime. Puis elle l'aidait à en trouver une nouvelle. Esther avait avoué cela à la cour sans une once de remords ni même une excuse. Brennan avait été écœurée de la conduite de cette femme qu'elle avait autrefois aimée comme une mère. Et tout compte fait, Madame Rayner avait été condamnée à trente ans de réclusion pour complicité de meurtre et non assistance à personne en danger. Elle avait échappé de peu à la peine de mort car elle avait tout de même prévenu les secours en trouvant Bones et son mari.

De plus il s'était avait avéré que la jeune Jennyfer Muse n'était pas la fille de Bones malgré de nombreuses similitudes génétiques. En vérité, Jen était l'enfant de Russ. Ce dernier était tombé de haut en l'apprenant, il ne savait même pas que la mère de Jennyfer était enceinte lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné c'est qu'il ait pu être aussi proche de sa sœur sans jamais la croiser. Et il s'en est voulu malgré Brennan qui lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Finalement, Jennyfer trop heureuse de découvrir des gens de sa famille et sachant à quoi elle avait échappé, avait demandé à Russ de la reconnaitre. Ce qu'il avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Jennyfer était enfin sortie du système et avait du même coup gagné une tante, un père, une belle-mère et deux petites sœurs.

Puis mettant définitivement son passé de côté, Temperance avait peu à peu avancé.

Aujourd'hui nous vivons ensemble dans une maison située dans la banlieue de D.C. J'aime croire que nous sommes heureux, mais parfois je croise les yeux de la femme qui partage ma vie et mon cœur se serre. Car même si elle fait de son mieux pour le cacher je sais qu'elle souffre. De ne plus pouvoir travailler, de ne plus pouvoir monter et descendre un escalier, de ne plus pouvoir courir après un criminel… Son ancienne vie lui manque. A moi aussi. Mais sa seule présence me suffit. Je remercie Dieu chaque jour de me l'avoir rendu en vie car sans elle je ne suis plus rien. Mais ça elle refuse de le comprendre et s'éloigne de moi. Un peu plus chaque jour, imperceptiblement mais je le remarque. Cela va bientôt faire six mois que je n'ai pas entendu son rire et à peine entrevu quelques sourires. Je sens de plus en plus souvent des regards de reproches fixant mon dos. J'aimerai tellement l'aider mais je n'ose rien faire de peur qu'elle prenne ça pour de la pitié. Alors je me contente de lui témoigner le plus d'attention possible, car quoi qu'il arrive je resterai à ses côtés. Malgré les coups durs jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. J'en fais la promesse.

**FIN !**

_Pour la dernière fois, un énorme merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Huddy in my heart, little-bones et Kalimera, pour avoir été là depuis le début de la publication de Blessures du Passé et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Quant aux autres qui ont suivi cette fic (oui je sais que vous êtes là, vous êtes même une petite centaine et pourtant je n'ai que 4 revieweurs...) cela me ferait très plaisir que vous me laissiez un petit mot sur ce dernier chapitre. Pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. Si vous laissez une adresse mail je vous répondrai ! _

_Sur ce je vous fais plein de gros bisous et à bientôt pour un OS Ncisien._

_LB._


End file.
